The Familiar of Zero Wiki:Image Policy
This page lists the policies and rules regarding the usage of images in the wiki. Images * Images should be of good quality. ** For naming and quality uniformity, this wiki requires using PNG images. * Images should not have subtitles (if taken from the anime) or text in speech bubbles (if taken from the manga). * Images should not be edited according to personal touch. * If an image has low quality, it should be replaced by a similar (if not identical) image with a higher quality. Uploading * Do not upload duplicate images. ** In the case of uploading a replacement file to a PNG image from a different extension file, delete the previous image when replaced with the new image. * Images should have proper filenames, describing the event in the picture as concise as possible while still capturing the essence of the image. * Do not upload inappropriate images, such as images with sexual content. Deletion * Inappropriate images will be deleted. * Images that are not added in any page or user page will be deleted. In articles * Images should be added accordingly and appropriately to the content of the article. * Images should be placed in an alternate manner (right-left-right-left and so on). ** For articles with infoboxes, the first image should be aligned on the left, since the image in the infobox (if any) is considered to be placed on the right. ** For articles without infoboxes, the first image should be aligned on the right. * Add images moderately, not excessively. * Proper caption should be added to images. It should end with a period (.), and the caption should be as concise as possible. ** Captions should be in declarative form and should be objectively written. * No two similar images should be placed in the same article. * This wiki prefers not to use GIF images to demonstrate actions. Include images that capture the main "action" of the event. If not possible, a slideshow is allowed, with the captions being "Before" and "After" to show succession of the action. In infoboxes * Images in infoboxes should be clear and of good quality. * An anime image is preferred to be used in infoboxes. ** For characters, the image should depict a clear view of the character. As much as possible, the character should be facing the front view. If the character has multiple appearances, use a tabber. ** For items, the image should depict the item clearly and, as much as possible, without other elements that may confuse readers as to which item is being depicted. ** For locations, the image should depict a clear view of the location. Aerial views or panoramic views of the location are preferred to be placed in the infobox. ** For events, the image should depict the key event occurring. If there are various key events in a single event, use a tabber. ** For spells, like events, should depict the key happening in the spell and should capture the essence of how the spell is used. Size * In infoboxes, the size should be 270px. Hence, make sure to upload images that is more than or equal to the 270px size. * For images in articles, the size should be 200px. Gallery * This wiki prefers not to utilise an image gallery for articles. Exceptions include showing key events of a particular event and the like.(Example) In this case, include captions that describe the events shown as shown in the images. * This wiki allows slideshows for action images instead of GIF images. Tabber Images * Images in tabbers should have similar and equivalent dimensions, not necessarily equal. This is to ensure a smoother transition without changing the relative size when viewed. * A tabber may be used to depict an action. This can be especially used for spells; name the captions with "Before" and "After", indicating how it is chronologically depicted. * For a character with multiple appearances, include a tabber to depict these aforementioned appearances. The first image should be the prevalent appearance or identity of the character. Furthermore, name the tabbers accordingly. * For events with multiple occasions, include a tabber depicting the key events and name them accordingly. * For spells with general variations, include a tabber and name the tabbers correctly.(Example) Lyrics * A tabber is used to show the lyrics of the music in the anime. ** Include the romanized, English, and kanji lyrics of the song according to how it is (1) performed in the anime and (2) performed in full-length, both under different headers (as performed in the anime and as performed in full-length).(Example) See also * Central Wikia Help:Photos * Central Wikia Help:Image formatting * Central Wikia Help:Tabber Navigation Category:Policy